


Our escapades

by The_giraffe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adults, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gokkun, Kinks, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Puppy Play, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_giraffe/pseuds/The_giraffe
Summary: This work is an anthology of Naruto/Kiba smut one-shots.Occasionally, I will explore kinks. Other times I will portray just affectionate sex.Regarding the tags, I will update them as I upload new chapters.The Underage tag/warning is there because some of the chapters will feature teenage Naruto and/or Kiba. Neither of them will be younger than 17 years old in any of the stories, though.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 36
Kudos: 50





	1. A spanking good time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giko18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giko18/gifts).



> As suggested by the title, this chapter features a spanking kink.
> 
> Natuto(Top)/Kiba(Bottom)

(One year after Kiba and Naruto fell in love)

Warm water sprinkled against his chest from the shower-head on the wall and it felt divine on his skin. Unfortunately, Naruto knew he had to hurry up, otherwise, Kiba would get annoyed at having to wait too long for his turn to shower. Because both of them felt better starting their day with a morning shower, they took alternating turns on who got to use the bathroom first.

Shutting the water flow once he finished washing, Naruto stepped out of the shower and began toweling himself off. Once his body was mostly dry, the blonde wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed another to dry his head in his bedroom. When the blonde stepped out of the bathroom, Kiba was already naked and waiting.

“Finally! What took you so long?” The brunette exclaimed in exasperation.

Naruto giggled. “The water was nice. Don't be a whiner.”

“I'm not whining...” Kiba pouted. Standing up, he started for the bathroom to clean himself.

Feeling cheeky, Naruto curled up the towel in his hands and whipped Kiba's ass cheeks, making him yelp.

“What was that for!?”

The blonde grinned. “Your butt was asking for it, it looked too pretty not to.” Noticing the blush on his lover's face, a realization came to Naruto.

' Could it be?...'

Deciding to carry out this new exciting idea, the Uzumaki decided to make a move. He grabbed Kiba by the waist and pulled their bodies together, skin-to-skin. 

“Actually, babe, I'm feeling kind of horny.” Naruto said, making his lover blush harder.

Not wanting to be outdone, the Inuzuka flirted back, placed his own hands on his mate's hips, and slowly ground their crotches together in a teasing motion. 

“Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?” He asked in a sultry tone.

Naruto used his left to grab a handful of one of Kiba's ass cheeks, whilst sneaking his right hand between his buns and beginning to rub with his middle finger the brunette's light brown hole. 

“I think you know what I want, Kiba.” He said before giving his lover a passionate kiss. When they paused for air, Naruto questioned: “Is that ok with you? Could you go get ready?”

With arousal flaming in his belly, the canine-raised teen eagerly took him up on his offer. “Yeah, I'm down. Give me five minutes.” As Kiba turned to enter the bathroom, Naruto's hand quickly patted the Inuzuka on the butt, causing him to jump again.

“Why do you keep doing that?!” The embarrassed party exclaimed with a red-tinged face.

“Because you like it, don't you?” The whiskered ninja replied smugly.

Kiba's blush grew in intensity and spread to his chest. Getting spanked was one of his kinks he had yet to reveal to Naruto. They had only been dating for a year and, although they have already experienced all sorts of sexual adventures together, he was afraid his mate would find it weird. It seems his plan of waiting for the right moment to discuss what they were and weren't willing to due in the bedroom was cut short before it even got rolling.

His lover's discomfort did no go unnoticed by Naruto. “Hey, babe. It's ok. Trust me, go get ready, and we'll try it out.”

Feeling a bit better at his lover's receptiveness, Kiba did just that. Ten minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom naked and a little damp. In turn, Naruto was sitting on the side of the king-sized bed, waiting for him.

“Come here, love, bend over my knee.” The blonde said with a surprisingly accepting expression.

Embarrassment and lust warred within Kiba. On one side, he was mortified to show Naruto how much this turned him on, but on the other side, he was going to finally live out one of his fantasies. With a slight hesitation, he walked up to his mate. “How do you want me to position myself?”

Naruto took one of his hands and lightly squeezed. 

“Relax, I'm not going to judge you. I think spanking is kinda hot, actually. Just bend over my thighs and rest your chest on the bed.” 

Kiba complied. He lied on his crossed arms and belly, placing his crotch over Naruto's thighs whilst making sure his dick and balls were between his lover's legs, so they didn't get unpleasantly squished. Assuming the position made the brunette excited, and, when Naruto placed his hand on his butt cheeks, an exhilarating tension permeated his body. 

In contrast, the blonde felt very at ease with the powerful dominating feeling provoked by having his lover bend and submit to him. At the same time, he was moved by the trust Kiba put in him.

“I need you to tell me when to stop, ok Kiba? If anything feels like too much or wrong, promise me you'll tell me to stop.”

“I will.” The prostrated teen whispered.

Given permission, Naruto cupped one of the brunette's ass cheeks and gave it a nice squeeze. The plump butt fit his hand perfectly, and it felt smooth and firm. Teasingly, the blonde spread both buns apart with his fingers, exposing the cute light brown hole of his partner, which twitched alluringly at Naruto. 

'Sage, I can barely wait to get in that hole.' The Uzumaki lewdly thought.

“Kiba, have I ever told you how beautiful your whole body is?”

“Ha-ha. Maybe once or twice.” Kiba responded jokingly.

It was time. Naruto lifted his hand, and then quickly brought it down on Kiba's ass, slapping the perfect bum just above the thighs. 

The shock paired with the stinging sensation made Kiba's body shake in pleasure. The new erotic sensation was even better than he expected. His cock twitched, as a prelude to the erection to come.

The whiskered ninja felt his partner shiver. “How was that, babe? Too hard or too soft?”

“That was perfect, Naruto, please keep going.” The brunette begged.

Sensing that his lover was getting really into the spanking, the blonde obliged. He started slapping each cheek in a steady rhythm, turning Kiba into putty in his hands, as the Inuzuka submitted fully to his mate's ministrations. 

“You're a naughty boy, aren't you?” The whiskered prankster taunted

“Yeah!” The tattooed teen said between pants. “I'm the worst! Don't stop!”

It did not take long for Kiba's cock to get fully hard, a cock which he began to eagerly rub between Naruto's thighs, eliciting tantalizing friction. Noticing how far gone in the throes of pleasure his partner was, the blonde accelerated the rate at which he smacked the juicy meat lumps, whilst simultaneously making the stimulus more erratic and unpredictable, to maximize the surprise factor and keep Kiba's nerves on edge.

Kiba was desperate. The combination of pleasure from his dick and the stinging, almost burning, sensation from his butt was deliciously tormenting. He couldn't help but release a few sobs, which his lover immediately picked up.

“Are you ok?” The future Hokage questioned with a hint of concern.

“Oh, Naruto! This is amazing! You're amazing!”

The brunette's thrusts picked up the pace too, and it did not take long for him to reach climax. Kiba blew his load between his mate's thighs, releasing a shout of deep satisfaction, followed by coating the sheets and the inner part of Naruto's legs in a white sticky and satisfying mess.

The Inuzuka lied there, over the blonde, taking the time to recover his breath and strength.

Naruto inspected Kiba's ass. It was red and a bit raw, but not so beaten that it would bruise. The Uzumaki had made sure of that. The sight of that pink and sensitive to the touch rear fueled his ever rampant libido. The blonde, who had managed to restrain himself so far, was massively turned on and was now sporting a huge erection.

“Now it's my turn, Kiba. Get on the bed and your knees.”

Sluggishly, but still eager to please, the brunette complied. Putting himself on his hands and knees, Kiba arched his back and once more exposed his twitching opening, which was now trapped between two light cherry red buns with finger marks on them. The promise of pleasure accompanied by the image of his lover's hole set Naruto's loins on fire. 

After coating his hand in some lube he began to finger the tight entrance, relishing in its damp warmth and muscular clenching, whilst he stroked all nineteen centimeters (7.5 inches) of his glorious meaty dick. Once Naruto deemed Kiba's hole stretched enough to receive him, he lined up his dick with the opening and commenced shoving his imposing member in.

Kiba grunted as his already battered ass took even more titillating punishment. Soon enough, Naruto's cock was inside him all the way to the dick's base, making him feel full in the best way possible. Contact between Naruto's skin and his own extra sensitive one was making shivers course through the Inuzuka's body.

Incapable of holding out any longer, the blonde grabbed onto the brunette's hips with a tight grip and began fucking his lover. The way Kiba's ass hugged his dick just right made Naruto release sweet sighs of ecstasy. Being so connected to his partner never got old, it was the best feeling ever, and every time they had sex, it felt better than the last time. Both teens were in heated sweaty testosterone-filled heaven.

Naruto looked down to witness the delightfully sinful sight of his cock pulling out of his lover, only to shove it all in again, spanking his crotch against the inflamed skin of Kiba's butt which resulted in his balls slapping with the Inuzuka's nuts. The blonde took special care to aim his member in such a way that it rammed Kiba's pleasure spots like the prostate, pushing lewd amounts of precum and leftover semen out of his lover. The mixture of moans, grunts, and sounds of meat being whacked rang obscenely throughout the bedroom.

“God, you're so good to me, Kiba. You're the best. I could fuck you all day.”

The pace with which Naruto was plunging into his partner turned frantic. He could feel a pressure building up in his groin, like a spring being pushed down and forced to store elastic energy.

Once he was about to cum, Naruto pulled out of the now gaping hole and, in a few fast strokes, burst his load all over Kiba's spanked-red ass. The feeling of the warm gooey liquid hitting his irritated skin made the fucked brunette gasp. It provided a mixed sensation between soothing and stinging.

Both teens were spent and satisfied, not even caring that they were probably going to have an unproductive day due to their sexual escapade. Grabbing a tissue, Naruto wiped the cum off his love's cute butt and then proceeded to riddle it with feather-light kisses that made Kiba sigh in relief. 

“Lie down on your belly. I'll be right back.”

Naruto took a moment to fetch some ointment they used for skin damage during training from their bathroom. When the whiskered teen came back, he was glad to see his partner was looking comfortable with a content smile and not in pain. The blonde sat by his lover's waist.

“I'm going to apply some salve. It may feel a little cold, but try to relax. I'll give you a massage.”

Naruto scooped some of the ointment from the jar and rubbed it between both hands, to try to warm the lotion to body temperature. Then, he carefully cupped each of Kiba's butt cheeks and started gently rubbing them in circular motions, spreading the salve evenly across the skin.

The Inuzuka released a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Naruto. I couldn't have dreamed up a better boyfriend. You're the best.”

The blonde grinned at the compliment. “So, was the spanking what you were expecting?”

“It was better than I could ever imagine.” Kiba answered truthfully. “Thank you for noticing I had this kink, by the way, and for following through with it.”

“Anytime, Kiba. And I do mean any time. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me about something. We trust each other, right?”

“Yeah, I trust you fully. I was just a bit embarrassed about asking you to spank me and making things awkward by bringing something a bit weird to our sex life. Now that we did it, it feels almost silly not have asked sooner.”

“Ha-ha. It wasn't weird, it was hot, Kiba. Sex with you is always hot.”

They shared a sweet smile and a peaceful silence, which sadly had to be broken by Naruto.

“Do you think you can carry on with the rest of your day with your butt like this?”

Kiba nearly cringed at the idea of dislodging himself from the comfort of their bed for anything other than feeding Akamaru or themselves. “Yeah. it's going to suck, but I can still train.”

Noticing his boyfriend's discomfort, the blonde entered into full protective mode.

“Or we could stay in today. Our training has been excellent, so far, so we can afford a day off to recover our bodies. Plus, if a mission of critical importance pops up, granny Tsunade will send a messenger."

They spent the rest of the day lazying about, cuddling, and playing with Akamaru. Naruto prepared every meal and made sure to pay extra attention to Kiba.

It was a good day.


	2. The great outdoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Kiba spent a day training by the riverside. 
> 
> Due to the progress they accomplished, they had had no opportunity to mess around this week, and the sexual tension was just too much.
> 
> Kiba decided he was going to take his mate right there by the riverside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself and managed to find a bit of time to whip up this chapter.
> 
> In this chapter, I flip the script by having Kiba top. This part also features a bit of a scent kink and sex in the wilderness.
> 
> Enjoy!

Naruto and Kiba were having a very strenuous day training by the river. The Inuzuka was making leaps and strides in integrating the Shadow-clone technique with his clan's jutsu and the Uzumaki was close to adding yet another wind-release to his repertoire. They had risen with the sun to maximize their training time, and had chosen to practice by the river so they could cool down from the summer heat.

As the sun was nearing sunset, Kiba decided to call it quits. “Oi! Naruto! I think I'm done for the day.”

“Me too.” His mate responded. “I'm beat. Today's session went well. How're the shadow-clones coming along?”

Kiba would have responded if he hadn't gotten so distracted with the musky scent emanating from the sweaty blonde. Both had been paying special attention to their training this week, which resulted in them being too exhausted at the end of the day to indulge in some spicy intimacy. So, it was safe to assume that Naruto was pent up as much as Kiba, and in need of a good fuck.

Walking up to his partner, he wrapped his arms around him and shoved his face into the crook of the whiskered ninja's neck, taking in his fragrance. Behind the pungent smell of the sweat, lied the intensified aroma of Naruto's essence, the scent that most characterized his mate and kindled the parts of Kiba's being that were so deeply addicted to his mate. 

“Gods, Naruto. You smell so good. I want to sniff you all over .” The brunette said as he began to nibble the smelly blonde's skin.

Naruto recognized this as one of Kiba's canine traits, part of the series of behaviors Kiba told him before they committed to their relationship, that was expected to pop up every once and a while. Always eager to satisfy his lover, the Uzumaki let him grope, taste, and smell him as much as he wanted.

The tattooed man's instincts were shouting at him to lay claim to his mate, to entwine their scents so deeply, that no one would be able to dispute that Naruto was his, and his alone. In this endeavor, he began to rub his body against Naruto's, their soaked clothes mixing their fragrances as they got kneaded together. But it was not enough, Kiba needed to make sure his own essence permeated Naturo's deeply.

“Naruto, I need to fuck you. I need to breed you.” The brunette whispered in his mate's ear.

By now, the blonde's was blushing with arousal, his well-hung member pitching a mighty tent. “Then do it.”

They lied on the fluffy turf by the riverside and started passionately making out. their tongues snaked against each other, mixing heat, saliva, and their devotion to each other. Groin to groin, they gyrated their hips to pressure both aching dicks together, driving up the heat of the moment. The smell of grass mixed with Naruto musky scent, adding to the arousing cocktail of sensations that Kiba was gorging on.

It did not take long for both to be naked, with the blonde sprawled on the green turf with his lover over him. Kiba took the opportunity to savor all of his mate's body. He shoved his nose on the blonde's hair, neck, armpits, chest, and belly, leaving kisses and licks along the way until he reached the groin. The brunette rubbed his face on the blonde pubes, urging the erotic fragrance to invade his sensitive nostrils. The beast within Kiba was receiving great satisfaction from the feast of sexual sensations. Eager to taste and feel more of his whiskered lover, the Inuzuka licked his way from the nuts to the tip of the blonde's cock, before proceeding to grab it with both hands and tongue circles around the sensitive nub.

Naruto gasped in pleasure. Acting on his feelings of intense arousal, he placed a hand on the back of his lover's head and began pushing him down, forcing the brunette to take more of his heavy cock into his mouth.

Noticing what his mate was trying to do, Kiba removed the hand gripping the top of the penis and allowed himself to be shoved down on the dick until he felt the tip touch his throat along with the strain on his jaw due to the beer bottle thick girth of the meaty member. Tightening his lips around the schlong, he began to bod his head up and down, jerking the cock off with his mouth and massaging the shaft with his slick tongue.

The Uzumaki was in ecstasy and submitted to his lover's care. A soothing breeze carrying the scent of leaves, grass, and river water caressed their bodies and the accompanying sound of rustling leaves joined Naruto's sweet moans.

Feeling courageous, Kiba was thinking about taking all of his mate's imposing member into his throat. They had tried before, although it was to no avail. Maybe it was the outdoors setting but, this time, the cock hungry brunette believed he could do it. So, he launched into this challenge and began sucking more and more of the dick, savoring the precum oozing out of the bullet-shaped tip. It took five minutes of hard work and, by the time he succeeded, he had tears on the corner of his eyes. It was worth the effort, however, when he felt Naruto's light yellow pubes tickle his nose in victory.

Seeing his massive cock sheathed completely into his lover's thirsty mouth, pushed the whiskered ninja over the edge. The extremely tight warmth of Kiba's lips, mouth, and throat around him paired his the caress of the Inuzuka's nose and chin on his loins was simply too sublime to resist any longer. He grabbed the sides of the tattooed man's head, gave a few quick thrusts, and ejaculated his week's worth of semen down Kiba's gullet.

Kiba's eyes rolled to the back of his head in ecstasy. His lover's essence filled his belly, and the scent permeated his nostrils. It was such an exciting sensation that his mushroom tipped five and a half inches penis throbbed in anticipation, releasing a string of clear precum out of his dick slit.

He pulled back and pulled large mouthfuls of air into his lungs. The flavor of cum lingered in his mouth, with a little bit of Naruto's man-juice leaking out of the corner of Kiba's lips.

The brunette was now greedily eyeing his mate's pink hole. He tossed the blonde's legs over his shoulders and started to tongue the puckered opening. Once the hole was properly wet, he licked a long stripe of spit onto his hand and started slicking up his dick, starting at the large head.

It was beginning to get dark. Echoes of night creatures sounded throughout the forest. He could hear the water splash from the river. The wind made small amounts of sand pelt his back. It was almost as if Nature itself was in tune with their animalistic need.

Kiba put his glans on Naruto's butt hole and started to gently push it in. The blonde grunted slightly in discomfort, but, soon enough, he was wrapped around the brunette's hard cock. The Inuzuka gave his mate a minute to adjust to the intrusion and to enjoy how right it felt to be balls deep into Naruto's tight hole.

“I'm ready, you can move.”

Upon receiving permission, the tattooed man started to piston his member in and out of the fleshy entrance, savoring how delicious it was to dominate the whiskered man. He leaned down and bit Naruto's collarbone, marking him as his. The beast within Kiba howled in pleasure at claiming his mate.

The blonde crossed his legs over his lovers back, positioning himself better to receive the mushroom-shaped dick, which was stirring up his insides. Sensing his mate fully submitting to him, Kiba began sucking even more hickies on Naruto's arms and chest. 

Both sweaty ninjas were panting and grunting in pleasure. They felt they were one with each other and one with Nature.

Kiba felt his orgasm building up. The rhythm with which his large prick rubbed his mate's sweet spots turned wild, must like himself. He felt his nuts clench against his taint, preparing his body for release. Shoving his cock to the hilt into Naruto's ass, Kiba roar and blew in load, permeating his lover with essence, and impregnating him with his scent. Kiba's instincts were deeply satisfied at breeding his mate.

Carefully, he began pulling out of Naruto's hole. As always, his thick head got stuck and required a bit more force to extract, doing so with a gratifying pop. Warm white cum oozed erotically out of the gaping hole. Content, the brunette crashed down onto Naruto and planted a languid and loving kiss on his lover's lips.

“That felt special.”

“Yeah, it did. Must be the wilderness's air.”

In a show of masculine affection, Kiba picked Naruto up, to carry him to the shallow river waters. He gingerly used two fingers to scoop the rest of the cum from in lover's ass, and washed both of them. By the time they got dressed, night had fallen. 

No one else knew what they had done this evening. It was their secret, their's and the forest's.


	3. Who's a good boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content warning:
> 
> Puppy Play, Praise Kink, Dog behavior, Cum eating (Gokkun), Use of Collar, Use of Butt-plug.
> 
> This chapter is more hardcore than the previous chapters. Make sure you're ok with the kinks before reading!
> 
> Besides that, please enjoy the fantasy.

Naruto got home with an extra pep in his step, for he knew that today he and Kiba were going to partake into some extra kinky role-play. 

Turns out that being part of the Inuzuka clan granted doglike traits that transcended the battlefield and influenced a clan member's behavior, even at home. They lived with dogs, talked with dogs, and acted like dogs. When Naruto discovered the extent of the Inuzuka doggy impulses during his eight years long love relationship with Kiba, instead of trying to convince his partner to adopt less animal-like behaviors, Naruto sought out to satisfy Kiba's puppy-like needs, by affirming himself as the alpha of the house and Kiba's mate. This dynamic in their bond led to them developing a monthly ritual where the alpha jinchuuriki would treat his mate like a bitch, just like Kiba wanted.

Stepping into their bedroom, the blonde found his puppy sitting down on the floor naked, eagerly waiting for his alpha.

“Hello there, puppy. Have you missed me?”

The brunette yipped merrily, knowing he was not meant to verbalize words during role-play time.

“I'm all done with work today. Do you want to play?”

Kiba crawled up to his master, excitedly grabbed onto his Naruto's waist, and barked happily.

“Ha-ha. I'll take that as a yes. First, though, we need to 'dress' you up. Sit, boy.”

Cheery to obey, the man-puppy knelt with his thighs firmly clasped to one another, his rump supported on his ankles, and his palms on the ground. The young man's tongue lulled to the side in a caricature of a panting canine.

“Such a cute puppy you are! Good boy! Sit still while I get your stuff.”

From the bottom drawer in one of their wardrobes, Naruto retrieved a dog-collar with a name tag, a leash, a metal bowl, a butt-plug that had a mimicry of a hound's tail on the end, and a tiny remote controller. The Uzumaki walked up to his bitch and tied the collar around the puppy's neck. Weaved into the collar was a shiny tag that read:

_Inuzuka Kiba. Owned by Uzumaki Naruto._

“For the next step, I need you to suck on my fingers. Make sure to get them as wet as you can and remember: no biting!”

Obediently, Kiba took his mate's fingers into his mouth. They tasted a little salty at first, but that didn't stop him from licking, and sucking, and slurping on his master's fingers. Once Naruto deemed his fingers were sufficiently slick for the next task, he changed his mutt's orders.

“That's enough, Kiba. Get on all-fours and show be your behind.”

The puppy-teen did just that. Turning one hundred and eighty degrees and fully bowing, to submissively expose his hole to his beloved master.

“Good boy! You're the prettiest puppy ever, did you know?”

The Inuzuka released a happy bark in response, overjoyed at his alpha's praise.

“I need you to stay still for the next few minutes, ok? Can you do that?”

Kiba uttered a yip in confirmation, upon which Naruto started to finger the cute hole, making sure it was getting properly lubricated. By twisting, thrusting, and scissoring his fingers, the blonde teased Kiba's anus, drawing toe-curling whines from his bitch. When the opening felt sufficiently elastic to the Uzumaki's probing touch, the exploring fingers were retracted, leaving Kiba with a dissatisfying sensation of emptiness.

Before his puppy started throwing a tantrum, Naruto pushed the tip of the butt-plug against the damp ass-crack and started to slowly insert it, making Kiba whine again but from the stinging sensation rather than enjoyment.

“It's ok, boy. It will only hurt for a brief moment. If you act properly, I'll give you a treat later.”

True to the blonde's word, although the wide toy stretched Kiba's hole thin, once it was fully in, the dog-man was comfortable again. Plus, now he had a tail to show for it! 

Gleefully, the Inuzuka shook his butt to whip the tail side-to-side. Showing his master how happy he was from the implement.

“Very good! Such a well trained puppy I have. You deserve to go for a walk.”

Obviously, they couldn't leave the house like this, as it would get them arrested or worse, but they could take a stroll through their garden. Naruto clasped the leash on the collar and let his partner, who was now enthusiastically crawling to their backdoor, pull him by the rope. They walked a few circles around their property so Kiba could burn some energy rolling around on the grass. Even here there was a bit of risk to exposure, although if one of their neighbors caught them in the act they probably wouldn't care that much, given that the next-door people were fairly eccentric in their own right. 

Eventually, when Kiba and Naruto returned to their bedroom, the blonde decided it was almost time for his puppy's special treat. He commanded Kiba to kneel before a chair and placed the dog-bowl in front of him. Next, the jinchuuriki took off his pants, and sat on the chair with his legs spread, fully exposing his enticing meaty cock.

Kiba was salivating at the sight of his favorite stick, however, he knew not to succumb to his urges without permission. 

“Do you want this dick, puppy?”

The dog-man mewled in anticipation, yearning to savor his favorite bone.

“Good boy. So patient, so obedient. As a reward, you can play with it as much as you want.”

Jumping at the opportunity, the bitch wasted no time sucking the half-hard cock into his mouth, rejoicing at the savory aroma of Naruto's virile meat, sweat, and precum. Soon after, the manhood was fully erect and twitching in the happy doggy's mouth. The shaft was enormous, easily over twenty-four centimeters (9.5 inches) long and six and a half centimeters (2.5 inches) thick, with a nice curvature, and several pulsing veins adorning the dark skin.

Naruto wasn't playing around anymore either. Picking up the command of the sex-toy, he turned on the vibrating mode of the butt-plug on the max intensity setting immediately, forcing deep pleasureful moans out of his bitch's throat, that quivered delightfully around his monster cock.

“You love this dick, don't you bitch? You're glad to gobble your alpha's big, juicy, meat rod, aren't you?”

Not even daring to dislodge himself from the throbbing manhood, Kiba shook his ass, tossing the tail energetically and displaying how content and proud he was to suck his alpha's imposing cock.

“I'll give you an extra delicious meal today if you let me fuck your throat. Will you let me?”

The puppy-man vigorously nodded with the dick in his mouth, consenting to some rough treatment. Having been granted permission, Naruto grabbed his mate by the hair with both hands, pushing his cock deeper into the willing throat with mighty thrusts of his humongous schlong. Kiba was gagging and choking on the large penis, but he didn't care, for he was making his alpha feel good and that thought sent shivers of raw pleasure down to his smaller willy with every plunge of the powerful sex member in his mouth. Tears, snot, and drool ran down the submissive bitch's face.

Due to the brutal pace of the face-fucking, in conjunction with the erratic shaking of the butt-plug massaging his prostate, Kiba reached his orgasm, shooting his load into the dog-bowl. Noticing his partner had finished, Naruto extracted himself from his lover's moist chasm, ducked, and picked up the bowl. The Uzumaki started to furiously masturbate his sloppy erection, taking particular care to point the tip to the center of the bowl. This erotic demonstration was happening right before Kiba's eyes, who were attentively engraving every single detail into his memory.

A combination of Uzumaki genes with a jinchuuriki's constitution meant that Naruto's metabolism was far from normal. Not only was he capable of regenerating wounds on the fly, was faster than the average ninja, and had more chakra than the rest of the village combined, Naruto also had tremendous fertility. So, when he ejaculated, an unnaturally large amount of cum was shot into the bowl, easily ten times more than Kiba, and forming a sizable puddle of semen in the metal dish. Putting down the dog-bowl, the blonde said:

“Here you go. It's your extra special treat. Enjoy!”

Kiba dove down face first, shoving his face into the creamy seed, careless of getting it on his chin and cheeks. He slurped it up greedily, licking the bowl clean when most of their essence was gone. He didn't swallow, however, because he knew his master would want to see him do it. 

Looking back up at Naruto, the Inuzuka looked more like a chipmunk than a puppy, due to the bloated cheeks from his mouth full of cum. He could taste the meaty-salty flavor of their combined seed and the aroma of the sperm was flooding his nostrils, making him dizzy from pure erotic over-stimulation. 

Without breaking eye contact, the bitch-boy had to swallow not once, but twice, because of the massive volume of cum in his mouth. After loudly gulping the semen, he used his tongue to make sure his cake-hole was pristine by licking his gums and lips, not letting a single drop of baby-batter go to waste, and swallowed a final time. Once he was certain all the juices were eaten, he proudly opened his mouth wide and pushed his tongue out, to show what a dedicated submissive bitch he was.

Naruto hooked his thumbs around the corners of his lover's mouth and pulled them around to inspect the now satiated hole. Once he confirmed that all the cum had been consumed, he took the opportunity to clean his dick by slapping the tip on the offered tongue, giving the lusty Inuzuka a final trickle of jizz to savor.

“Amazing, Kiba! You're such a good boy!” Noticing the messy state his puppy was in, the blonde added:

“C'mon. Let's give you a bath.”


End file.
